


Spectacular, Spectacular!

by mikan199



Category: CLAMP - Works, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan199/pseuds/mikan199
Summary: Podfic of Spectacular, Spectacular! by insaneidiotYuuko and Suoh-Rijichou are FILLED WITH BRILLIANCE, Tamaki is a spazz, and everyone else suffers as a result.





	Spectacular, Spectacular!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spectacular Spectacular!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363174) by insaneidiot. 



http://www.mediafire.com/file/8928oc2m813x61m/Spectacular_Spectacular.mp3


End file.
